Genki! Yuki! Precure
by Kirby Jackle
Summary: Katsuo Heiwa, a 15 year old average girl, who's in her last year of middle school. She later meets a mysterious transfer student which turns her day from boring to mysterious, then a monster is summoned, along with a plush lion that meets her and awakens her as a Precure. This will consist of romance, drama, action, plot twists, the super natrual and everyday struggles.
1. The Mysterious Student! Im a Precure!

**Katsuo Heiwa, a 15 year old average girl, who's in her last year of middle school. 5'4 1/2, Birthday: September 20th. She's bisexual, has brown short hair, likes to wear a pink t-shirt with a lighter pink buttoned vest and burgundy collared over it, and translucent pink stockings with burgundy shoes with bows on it. and loves to draw or play games. To describe her personality, she's a very energetic and somewhat Hyper girl. She can also be described as somewhat of a yandere and tsundere...her personality is random actually. She can be annoying or immature, lazy and whinny, and get distracted VERY easily or can't follow really basic instructions, but she can also be helpful, smart, and reliable when she needs to. She's also somewhat of tomboy, she feels more comfortable wearing boy clothes or acting tough like one. But she can still be very sensitive at times or tough in certain situations, and she can still be a girly-girl a lot, especially when it comes to the topic of cute guys. Her parents do not get along well and she does not like to talk about it. She also has no siblings so she's a lonely only child, but she currently has one best guy friend named Toshiyuki Tsotumu. But later she will find a mysterious small plush-like Lion Knight who reveals to her that she is the legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. This story will consist of her dealing with evil, personal struggle, depression, crimes, bullying, and somewhat of the supernatural. And keep on the watch because there may be a few twists here and there.**

_Chapter 1: **The Mysterious Transfer Student! I'm a Precure?!**_

**{Narrator}**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IM LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Katsuo screamed out as she jumped out of bed with only 20 minutes till she can get dressed and catch the bus. "Meeeeeehhhh! Why can't school start later in the day?!" She complained as she shoved a toothbrush in her mouth and started brushing at almost light speed.

She then splashed water on her face and wiped it with a towel at still a fast pace. She then proceeded to do other get ready things such as putting on her clothes etc. She then ZOOMED out the door and ran towards her bus stop. She then ended up on the bus and sat on her seat panting "Phew...that was close" she sighed and said to herself

**_~[Side note: I didn't think of the uniform designs yet so let's just say the school allowed last year students to not wear them for a few days]~_**

_**{Katsuo's POV}**_

Ugh another day at Prison, aka Middle school. My life is seriously so boring and depressing at this point. My grades are going downhill, my parents are still "not getting along" and the same thing just happens everyday ugh. I sat quietly on the bus like I always do, but I had a sort of blank expression that says 'ugh', I decided to just put my jacket over my head, put my book bag under me and just take a nap since I don't get much sleep.

I was resting nicely and peacefully, I was actually trying to stay half awake since we'll arrive at the school in 40 minutes...but then I fell asleep...I suddenly saw the back beautiful girl's head, she had very long hair...it was pink and it looked soft...it was very hard to discriminate all the details because it was a very blurry and light image...based on what i can see she looked...familiar...the girl was about to turn her head revealing her face but then all of sudden...

"ACK! OUCH!" My face fell against the back of the seat in front of me, and that seemed to have happen to other people on the bus because it turned out it was due the bus drivers bad driving "Damn it ugh" I grumbled to myself.

It turns out we were at the school anyway so I got up grabbed my things and stepped off the bus. I then grumpily just walked towards my classroom sighing between every few minutes. I arrived in the classroom and took my seat in the back-left and immediately slammed my head against my desk and kept my head down and sighed, of course regretting and wondering why I slammed my own skull because it did hurt like hell but I didn't care because I was still mopey

"Good Morning, Kat-chan" a familiar voice intervenes. I raise my head in confusion  
"Eh? Oh, Morning Toshi-kun" I bitterly said.

Toshiyuki Tsotumu is my best guy friend. I've known him since last year, he wears glasses and has short black hair, hes a bit shorter than me and exactly a month younger. He's really dear to me because last year I didn't have anyone to talk to but he was the only one that actually cared about me. He's also really smart, an overachiever and a straight A student. He helps me a lot with my work since I'm too slow at times.

"I still sense that negativity from you" Toshi stated towards me, as he sat in front of me

"Quiet" I responded in a bitter tone and facial expression.

"I'm just worried, you've been like this for quite some time" Toshi exclaimed.

"Yeah...Sorry...I just really can't take this anymore... I just want something cool to happen in my life just like, just like-"

"An anime?" Toshi interrupted, chuckled and smirked

"W-what's so funny?!" I replied in a bit of a flustered attitude.

"Hah, nothing, you just have very interesting imagination" Toshi replied and smirked.

I couldn't think of a way to reply for a minute...but for some reason I blushed...

Just then, someone else's walked in the classroom. My eyes meet and identify the person, it turns out its one of my friends Astro Kyouko! Shes a very interesting, and popular girl I know that can be tomboy-ish like me!

"Yo! Mornin' Katsu and Toshi" She greeted us in her tomboy attitude

"Yeah morning" I said bluntly in a still, bitter mood.

"What's wrong Katsu?" Astro worriedly asked

"Nothing" I bluntly and flatly responded.

"Hmm...Okay" Astro added as she took her behind-to the right

Then I noticed my other friend walk in the class, Yuki! Or Yukino Akira This of course didn't make me happy in any way, because I was still in a bad mood and just didn't care about anything.  
She had this somewhat blank expression on her face like usual...its like a cold yet warm, gentle and delicate face...like a snowflake. She's almost quiet all the time and is somewhat very shy... I actually find that cute. Sometimes I wish I could just kiss her on the cheek! Of course I wouldn't tell anyone that...She took her seat behind me. She's somewhat attached to me. Its so cute!

The teacher walked in, we did our normal bowing routine. Our teachers name is Sayu-sensei, she's really nice but can be really crazy when certain things happen...you'll see what I mean eventually

"Okay class, I know this a bit of a rare announcement to have for last year middle school students classes, but we have a new student!" Sayu-sensei announced.

Everyone in the class was in awe, whispering stuff like 'I wonder who it is', I didn't really care much at first but then...

She walked in...

"Okay, please introduce yourself and put your name on the board" Sayu-sensei commanded

The girl was...Beautiful... Yet...mysterious  
..I suddenly had a bad yet good feeling...kind of like foreshadowing an event that may occur...

The girl was wearing A gray quater length sleeved sweater that hung on one shoulder and black frilly shorts. She had on black thigh socks and black ballet flats...her hair was a very dark blue and her eyes were dark violet...as I looked on the board...her name was...Aurore Dawn...

"Nice to meet you all...*bows*" Aurore flatly stated.

She had a very blank look on her face...it seemed like eternal darkness... But I can kind of see and sense something beyond that...this was very strange to me...

its like I have some sort of sensery power...

I dozed off a bit and got distracted...I woke up and realized how red my face was because I was staring at her boobs! I hope no one noticed and thought I was a pervert! How embarrassing!

And also...my heart felt warm...yet scared...

This day turned from the most boring day to the strangest so quickly...

She then proceeded to select her seat...she walked down the isle that my seat was in...I was secretly hoping she wouldn't sit next to me...but I also hoping she would...

As she walked passed me...my heart JUMPED! I had the strangest sense from her I ever felt from anything in my life...it could be because this was the first...this made me felt very uncomfortable...

She took the seat next to Me...which was in front of Astro...

I was actually too scared to look at Aurore...I can still sense her dark yet mysterious presence...I just tried to take my mind off of this and ignore it

**{After School}**

"Ugh of course today is our turn to stay after school and clean up, this is like the WORST possible time! Ugh!" I complained

"Calm down, its not like its your 'time of the month'" Toshi added and chuckled

"Quiet!" I shouted all flustered

Yuki and Astro smiled and giggled at our little dispute

Me, Toshi, Yuki, and Astro all had to stay after school to clean the classroom because it was our turn.

We were all pretty calm cleaning the classroom...but of course I was probably the only one not exactly 'calm'...all I could think about all day was that weird feeling I get from Aurore-san...not to mention that little weird dream I had about that girl this morning...

I actually didn't notice that I left my worried and curious facial expression out in the open for anyone to see which Led to Toshi asking

"What's wrong Katsuo? You had that facial expression randomly throughout the day"

"Its nothing..." I replied

"It can't be nothing, especially because I did notice that the expression is different from the usual 'life is boring' look...That means something MUST'VE happened" Toshi implied

"*sigh*...well its just...you know the new Student the Aurore Dawn right...?" I questioned and led on

"Yeah?" Toshi replied

"Well its just...ever since she first got here...I've been having these strange senses and feelings near her...its kind of hard to explain but I guess all I can say is that...my heart feels warm and scared at the same time..."

It was at that moment I want to facepalm myself so hard that I knock myself into a coma...

Toshi bursts out laughing at me, and Yuki and Astro are both in the background giggling so hard.

I just stand there embarrassed with a face as red as an apple. "ST-STOP LAUGHING!" I shouted towards everyone

Toshi formed a smirk and a slybrow look and stared at me "Ohhh~ Looks like someone has a little crush on a certain someone~"

"Wh-what the hell no I don't!" I say still embarrassed.

Yuki and Astro are just laughing away in the background, I never seen Yuki laugh this much before. Ugh this is so embarrassing

"But I'm serious you guys I get this strange fee-" just then my sentence came to a halt...i saw Aurore walk past the classroom... I seem to be the only one that noticed

"Um guys I'll be right back, I have to go...get...something..." I said as I sprinted out the classroom.

"Huh?" Yuki, Toshi, and Astro all said in sync, but they just let it go and continued their cleaning duties

I was on Aurore's trail...she didn't seem to notice me behind her...

While I was following, I just randomly started thinking about Toshi's teasing, and for some reason I blushed and smiled a little...

Then I accidentally let out a noise from a canceled chuckle, Aurore stopped in her place! My heart starts racing and I stand dead still!...

Curse my ability to get distracted easily...

Five seconds passed...and she just continued walking without looking back...

I take a huge gulp...and I notice how shakey I am...but I calmed myself down and proceeded to follow her with more precaution...

It is a bit strange that I am following her, but I just feel as if something is going to happen...

I followed Aurore All the way out of the school and to the Area where the Flower beds are located...

But then I realized...She was gone...

My head twisted and turned, looking everywhere and all around out of confusion and shock-ness...I then acquired goosebumps and felt a very unnerving chill down my spine which made me shiver and cringe slightly...

"That's very...weird..." I said to my self...I couldn't really describe or process how strange that was, so I just pretended that maybe I just got distracted and she ran off somewhere...

Even though that definitely wasn't the case...which applies to why I can't shake that eerie sense off of me...

I can just feel something coming...

Just then...I noticed a black figure standing at the Flower beds...it was hard to discriminate who was standing there because the sun was setting and the only thing visible was the dark outline of her figure and her Glowing dead Purple eyes...The outline of her showed that she was wearing fancy clothing but it was hard to identify all of the details...I still stood there still in my same spot...

Slowly over every few seconds I started feeling more and more alerted and scared... The sense got stronger and stronger...my body started trembling... My face and parts of my body heated up...I felt that cold and bitter feeling again...my heart started pounding slowly faster and faster...

_Doki...Doki... (Thump... Thump...)_

And I just couldn't move...it was as if I was expecting this moment...either that or I was too scared...

The strange girl's figure seemed to be as if she was planting a flower or touching one of them...

But then...a dark aura appears around the rose that she touched...the only thing I heard from the girl was mumbling due to the distance between me and the event...all I could decipher was that it sounded like some kind of phrase...

Then suddenly...the Girl creepily turns her head and her glowing eyes stare instantly RIGHT at me! Her dead eyes grew bigger and it felt as If she was staring right into my innocent soul...

I just stood there...like a person who's soul just vanished...my eyes were blank...I just couldn't process the amount of fear that I've just felt...my heart is already at the stage where if it goes any faster it will stop...

The strange thing is...that stare...and those eyes...reminded me and gave me the same sensation as Aurore...

A few seconds pass, the figure is already gone, my body finally comes somewhat to life, and regains its sense.

"Wow...that was the most horrific moment of my life..." I said to myself...my head felt very light and dizzy...it was almost like I reentered my body...or something as trippy as that...

I put my hand on my head comforting and rubbing it due to the slight headache I gained...a few seconds later I finally calm down a little bit...my heart still feels excited but it did slow down...

I finally come more and more to my senses, just finally processing everything that happened, but then, I remembered. "The Flower!" I shouted.

I dash over to the flower bed, then I lean over to take a closer look at the rose that was affected...it seemed to have still gained that dark aura around it..."What the..." I softly said. It also had some kind of a leaf with purple eyes badge symbol on it...

A few more seconds past and then, it suddenly starts growing! And keeps growing!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed out of surprise. My hearts starts beating fast, and I fall over on my butt and just lay there too scared to move as I watch the rose grow more and more!

"Wh..Wh-What...WHAT IS THAT?!" I scream out loud. My breathing grows heavier and heavier, I start freaking out like crazy! I unhesitantly start crawling away and then awkwardly got up and ran away a bit almost falling a couple of times.

I was freaking out way too much for me to feel that this was real

With my heavy breathing, fast-pounding heart, and scared eyes, I stare at the Plant Monster with fear. It grew big enough to be as big as a tree! Then the monster roared out** "BAISHUUU!"**

**_~{[Side Note: That's a derrivative I made up from the Japanese meaning of Corrupted]}~_**

I just stood there. Panicking a lot, breathing hard and trying to process what happened, and trying to think straight and calm down

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster...it felt like I was going to pass out in a minute...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A screamed was summoned by an unknown person or thing. And then "OOOF!...OUCH" I complained as I fell over on my butt again. Something hit me right in my rib Cage! I kept soothing it and rubbing the pain. I looked over to see what the object was that hit me and it was...

A plush animal...?

I took a closer look at it...and it looked like a Lion with Armor...

It actually looked familiar...

I did ponder as to why a plush animal was thrown at me...I got up to take a closer look...I went closer to where it landed...I kneeled down to slowly reach my arms over to pick it up...it actually looked really cute...my heart started pounding again for an unknown reason...and then "KYAAAA!" It suddenly wakes up and jumps on my face!

I pull it off and hold it in front of me. It appears that the eyes are open...and its silent for about three seconds... And then...

"Greetings, Katsuo Heiwa!~gao" The Plush toy spoke.

...

I just stood there, with an unreadable expression...then I slowly put down the Plush animal, and then take a few steps back and then turn back to the Monster that is almost near the school (its rather slow). And then I stated with a sure innocent smile "Yup! This is just a dream~" I said as I turned away and started walking away and humming like nothing was happening.

"Hold it right there!~gao" I heard from the plush lion as he pounced at me and hit right upside the head with just the case of a little sword.

Somehow... I immediately snapped out of it, and said "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled. "You were going crazy so I had to do something~gao" the plush lion responded. "CRAZY?! THIS WHOLE DAY WAS INSANE! FIRST SOME WEIRD GIRL SHOWS UP! THEN A MONSTER SHOWS UP! AND NOW A PLUSH LION IS TALKING TO ME! AH I JUST CANT TAKE THIS! I WANT TO GO HOME SOMEONE HELP-"

"SHUT UP!~GAO" The plush responded.

I went silent and for some reason calmed down...and trusted to listen...

"Allow me to introduce myself~gao...my name is...Leo~gao, Leonardo the Lion Warrior Fairy of the Allijah Kingdom~gao. And I am here to awaken you!~gao" he stated.

"...Awaken me?" I bluntly yet curiously responded...Somehow I was able to listen and believe everything he said...

"Yes!~gao awaken you as a Precure!~gao"

"...A Precure...? What's that?"

"The Prophecy has stated of the Legendary Warrior called Precure~gao, whom or who are destined to save the world and those who roam it!~gao And banish the evil that exist!~gao I would explain more but right now you need to transform, defeat the Baishu and save your friends! ~gao"

"...Transform? WAIT! OH NO! I FORGOT THAT EVERYONE WAS INSIDE! THE MONSTER WILL KILL THEM IF WE DONT DO SOMETHING!"

"THATS WHY YOU NEED TO TRANSFORM!~GAO"

_**{Narrator's POV}**_

Then Leo proceeded to take out a little pouch and pull out of it a mysterious toy-looking Compact

"Take this and transform!~gao" Leo Enforced

"B-but how?!" Katsuo questioned confusedly

"Just Open the compact first and let your body do the rest!~gao" Leo responded

Katsuo nodded and did as told, she opened the compact and then a light shone! Then it was like her body took control or she knew what she was doing!

Katsuo equipped a ring on her right hand from the compact, and then she began to transform. She waved her left hand across the compact, and then she drew a Shield symbol out of thin air with her hands, the symbol glowed and then the Compact said _"~Armor Up~",_ then Katsuo shouted the words **"Precure! Unleash my Soul!"**

Her Hair grew longer and more straight and turned Darkish Pink, she had a side winged crown on top with the shield symbol in the middle, she then equipped with her clothes, he Compact was inside a pouch that was attached to her waist area. She then acquired and gained her Elemental Compass over her chest which is spiral shaped.

_**{Side Note: Sorry I didn't think her Cure Design Properly}**_

**"Protecter of hearts and souls, and Igniter of Peace! Cure Mediator!"**

Meanwhile, Toshi and friends already evacuated to a safe area of the school. The Monster was in the track area of the school.

Mediator headed and jumped straight towards the monster and started attacking.

First she missle kicked it right in the main stem, and Launched a couple of yards away from the school, the monster got back up and roared **"BAISHU!"** And whipped a vine right at her slapping her to the ground

"AHHH!" She yelled as she was slammed towards the ground

Katsuo was still in conscious but she felt like she was another person. She even looked like the person that she had a dreamed about this morning.

She got back up ready to fight again, of course she left a large dent or hole on the ground but she wasn't injured because her Precure form is very invincible. As she stood back up she grew a cocky smirk and said "I am never going to give up!" And launched towards the monster.

She then jumped up and spinned her Elemental Compass _"~Fire~..._**Precure! Medi Fire Lash**!" She summoned a long whip shaped fire extension on her hand. She then spun around in the air like a twister, really fast, then she landed on the ground and spun towards the monster constantly whipping it with fire, thus damaging it greatly.

The monster kept roaring in pain! But then the Monster stood up like a spider with Mediator underneath, then it started taking its many Vines and Jabbing it at her quickly and rapidly! Mediator was quick and fast, she kept dodging everyone, she moved left, right, forward and backwards, all over the place!

She had to attack again because she knew that if she kept this up she would waste her stamina!

She then spun her Elemental Compass again! _"~Water, Earth~..._**Precure! Medi Freezing Affection!"** She shouted as she touched the ground and it turned into Ice that made the floor slippery for the Monster! She then jumped away from underneath it and the monster fell flat on the ground!

She spun her elemental Compass again! She decided to do something about the Mouth with sharp teeth located at the center of the Bud. _"~Earth~..._**Precure! Medi Rocky storm!"** She summoned a bunch of rocks and launched one at the mouth which left the Monster gagging on it. The rocks were Sharp and stapled all of the tips of the Monster's legs and vines down to the grown so it couldn't move!

"Alright! Time to Finnish this!" Mediator stated.

She spun her Elemental Compass again, but this time she drew a shield symbol with her right hand again. The symbol glowed. And her elemental Compass kept spinning and spinning! _"~Water, Earth, Wood, Fire~_" All of the colors of the elements on her compass glowed! But the center of it glowed Pink! All of the colors got sent out to Corners of the drawn light shield, the turned into Glowing orbs, the Pink Light flew out to the center of the shield and instead of an orb it turned into a heart!

With her power, she made a gigantic shield made of Light, love and Power.  
"**I call forth! All Elements! Combine and Neutralize!...****_Precure! Neutralizing...MEDIATION!"_**Mediator chanted as her elemental compass spun faster and faster, and as she pushed the shield towards the Monster!

The Monster is engulfed by the attack! The Monster is inside the heart of the shield while the elements orbit around, the monster is lifted up, the purple eyes on the badge dissapears, and then the monster calmy says "_Meditating~..._" Then Mediator says "_Peace out!~"_as she poses a peace sign to her face, And then the monster blows up and turns back into a rose.

Then the badge that is still floating suddenly zaps right into the pouch with the compact, _"~Equipment Acquired!~"_ The Compact says.

The environment that was affected by the Baishu, is healed and reverted back to the way it was. Then suddenly...Mediator passes out, and turns back into the Katsuo. She still has the ring on and the pouch attached to her waist. Katsuo's body starts to wobble, but over a distance Leo notices, and gasps, he dashes over to Katsuo, but first...

He turns into a Human! He turns into a very tall 18 year old looking man, he wears a Black T-shirt with a gray vest, and long jeans and black shoes. His hair is as if it was Gelled or comed back but its natural actually, its almost like Lion's hair, he also has a bit of side burns.

"Katsuo!" In his Human form, Leo runs over to Katsuo and catches her in his arms. "Phew..she must've passed out...I guess since its her first time she couldn't handle it yet." Leo said to himself. Leo picks up and takes Katsuo's body into his arms, this wasn't hard since he's a lot stronger in this form.

Meanwhile, Toshiyuki, Yukino and Astro are still hiding. But they realize that all of the noise and rumbling was gone. They all go take a look outside to see if the creature was still there and the damage. But there was nothing there...and it seems as if nothing happened... They all looked at each other confused. "But... I could've sworn there's was something scary outside..." Toshiyuki stated.

"Yeah...We both thought so too...But while we were hiding I did hear some girl shouting... it sounded like someone familiar" Astro added.

"Wait a minute! Where's Katsuo?!" Toshi shouted worrisomed. They all decided to run out of the school and outside to where the Monster and event took place.

They ran outside...and then they saw Leo carrying Katsuo in his arms...

Astro Blushed because of the tall Handsome man carrying Katsuo. Toshi was shocked and very confused. And Yuki was only slightly surprised and curious.

Toshi then worriedly asked "What's going on?! What happened to Katsuo?! And who are you?!"

Leo Bluntly responded "Don't worry...she's just passed out. I'm just going to take her home. And who am I? I guess you can just call me her guardian Angel."  
Then he just walked away...

Toshi was for some reason really worried. He also felt pain in his heart...what was this feeling? Jealousy? He didn't even know...

Astro and Yuki just stood there wondering who that was. And how Katsuo knows him. And all of them were still suspicious about the supposive event that took place...

{Katsuo's POV}

My eyes slowly open...I don't have the energy to open them all the way...but I see a man...he's very handsome...and he feels warm...I wonder who is he... I think as I pass out again.

Then I start seeing eyes...and multiple eyes...and they just keep multiplying! They were purple and kept saying "Baishu!" Just like the monster!

"AHHHHH!" I scream as I wake right up from my nightmare...in my bed...?

I look around and wonder...was it all a dream?...

I touch my side, and there's a pouch attached to it, inside is a compact...JUST LIKE THE DREAM! and I see my right hand has a ring on it! That means it was real!

But how did I get home...? And who was that man that was carrying me...?

"Your Welcome~gao"

"Ah!" I scream as I turn my head to see The same Plush Lion Knight from before.

" 'Your Welcome'...?" I questioned.

"I carried you all the way home myself~gao, it was very tiring!~gao It takes a lot of energy to stay human now~gao" Leo Responded

"What?! You were the handsome guy I saw?! Wait how do you know where I live?! And what's this Precure stuff?! And a-and!-"

"BE QUIET!~GAO! YOUR SO NOISY!~GAO"

"IM SORRY IM JUST CURIOUS AND A BIT SCARED!" I responded

"I see...~gao...Well I understand. Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do~gao".


	2. My Destiny Revealed!

_**Chapter 2: My Destiny revealed! New Item and Rival!**_

_**{Katsuo's POV}**_

"So...what would you like to know first?~gao"

"Ugh...well first how bout' you explain what and WHO are you? Where are you from?"

"I told you this before~gao. But I guess you weren't listening~gao"

"OF COURSE I WASN'T! I WAS TOO BUSY FREAKING OUT!"

"Ugh calm down will ya!~gao"

"Ugh just answer my question!"

"Fine~gao, you can be so forgetful~gao. like I said BEFORE~gao, my name is Leonardo the Lion Warrior Fairy of the Allijah Kingdom~gao, just call me Leo for short~gao. I'm not like a regular earth lion though~gao, I'm actually a fairy like I said~gao."

"A fairy? but where are your wings, and wands and sparkles and stuff"

"Ugh not THAT kind of fairy you BAKA!~gao"

"Okay okay! You don't have to be so mean about it" I pouted.

"Ugh sorry already, just quit whinning~gao!"

"Okay... so what is this '_Alijah Kingdom_' you mentioned?"

"Alijah kingdom is where I am from~gao, Its a magical Kingdom that is home to the Holysoul Runestone~gao, and the Holysoul Runestone is what keeps peace in the universe and keeps living creatures from turning corrupted~gao. Also it is belonged to our current ruler of Alijah Kingdom, **Princess Kalaida**~gao. And she has sent me here to awaken you as one of the legendary warriors **Precure**!~gao." Leo explained

My mind started to feel fuzzy and dizzy...

"Its weird...when you say all of that...it sounds familiar as if I already; or should know, all of this...Alijah Kingdom...Precure...everything...I still didn't understand the concept of Precure. And why is it that I looked like the girl I dreamt this morning when I 'transformed'? And why am I a Precure? And what am I fighting against?" I responded.

"Well, I'm not really sure exactly what a Precure is~gao, but all I know is that Kalaida-sama once told me about the legend of the Precure...she said that the Precure are very strong and invincible warriors that will forever fight against the darkness~gao. And the ones destined to save our land, are** Cure Mediator** and **Cure Slayer**~gao. From their souls and hearts, I was born to serve as one of their fairies; yet at the time of need, they couldn't summon me, so it was too late for me to even see what they even look like~gao...But I somehow could understand Mediator's feelings...as if we were connected, which is how I was able to find you...they've sacrificed their lives to save the world and their spirits reincarnated into you and the other girl~gao and then she told me that the rest of the legend was unfinished~gao..."

"I see...I guess that's why I naturally knew how to fight already by instinct, I guess this '_Cure Mediator_' took over, and I'm guessing why I found your presence to be familiar..."

" Yeah~ gao, you posses Mediator's same soul and heart~gao, I wasn't able to be born earlier to fight with them because they were going through a time without much soul power~gao...so I only had enough to even exist, which is also why I couldn't reach my full potential and power yet~gao"

"Is that why you said that you weren't able to keep up your human form for long?"

"Yes~gao, I also have more powers but currently they can't be awaken due to being low on soul power~gao"

"...Okay..."

"The force you are fighting against; like the monster from earlier, are from the '**Corrupters Alliance**'~gao..."

"Corrupters Alliance huh...wait Cure Slayer? There's someone else that's a Precure besides me?!"

"Yes~gao, of course its not just one of you, I doubt we could rely on one simple human such as you~gao"

"GRR WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO ME?!"

"Hmph. That means your unreliable ~gao"

"GR NO IM NOT!" I angrily said as I grabbed the Lion and shook him back and forth.

"O-OK-KAY IM S-SORRY~G-GAO!" Leo pleaded, then he was put down, his eyes were spinning and then he fell over "Oof~gao..."

I chuckled, then I asked; To get back on the topic, "So who or where is Cure Slayer?"

Leo got back up and responded "I'm not really sure at all~gao...your going to have to find her in order for the two of you to combine forces and become more powerful~gao"

"Wow I see...Well I definitely need to find her because there is NO way I am fighting those weird monsters by myself!" I declared.

"So do you have any clues or hints at all that could help discriminate who she is?"

"All I know is that she's a very strong, courageous girl that believes in fairness~gao..."

"Hmmm...ASTRO! SHE HAS A SIX PACK! IT MUST BE HER!"

"NO YOU BAKA!~GAO NOT THAT KIND OF STRONG!~GAO"

"Ohhhhhh..." I said and then slightly blushed from embarrassment. "Sorry I can give stupid answers sometimes" I said with my hand behind my head.

"Got that right~gao" Leo mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I yelled.

"Uh! Nothing!~gao"

"Hmph. That's what I thought" I said annoyed.

I then took out the compact from my pouch and asked "What is this thing? And this thing on my finger?"

"Those are your henshin items~gao, That is the **Soul Compact** and The **Rune Ring**~gao. It's important to keep both~gao, they have special abilities that I will explain more later when the time is right~gao, the pouch is also important, it is called the** Silky Pouch**, its sort of magical and can fit really big items, bigger than you may think. Also~gao..." Leo then pulled out a box from his Silky pouch, it was a beautifully decorated box.

"This is the **Precure Roulette Equipper**~gao".

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Well first I want you to open your compact and point at the back part at the box~gao"

"Okay" I agreed as I did as he said

A light shot from my compact and into the box, it made a cute little tune and lit up. "Whoa that was kind of cool! What did I do?"

"Well every time you fight a Baishu, like the one you fought earlier, you collect its soulpower and get equipped with a magical item that can be summoned from this box~gao, your compact can keep track of how much items you have or how much soulpower~gao, and it's important that you keep gaining soulpower for more important miracles to happen ~gao"

"Wow...so how do I use the items?"

"Well, first you open the box by waving your hand with the rune ring over the scanner~gao, and then it will open up, there will be a button that will turn the roulette spinner, depending on your instincts, it will summon a random magical item that is needed or useful~gao"

"Wow Okay!" I said for some reason ecstatic.

"But~gao, I recommend we continue this explanation tomorrow ~gao" Leo said as he pointed towards the clock that reads '2:00 am'

"OH CRAP! I BETTER SLEEP BEFORE ITS EVEN POSSIBLE FOR ME TO WAKE UP EARLY! UM NIGHT!" I panicked as I turned off the light and dived straight into my bed.

Leo sighed. "I guess I know _what_ _she'll_ be using in the morning then~gao"

_**{The Next Day}**_

I yawned. "Ah...Mornin' Leo" I said completely relaxed. He seems to be already awake. "Hey where's your little armor?"

"Oh I just wear that whenever there's trouble around~gao, I use the symbol on my head to armor up for protection~gao"

"Ah I see." my head turns to my alarm clock, my eyes immediately widen.

"...AHHHHHH! I MISSED THE BUS! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! I CAN'T MISS A DAY OF SCHOOL! I DON'T HAVE A WAY TO GET THERE ON TIME!" I freaked out.

"...Well I do have an idea~gao. You could use the Precure Roulette Equipper~gao."

"What good will that do?!" I said a bit stubbornly and confused.

"Just calm down and go get ready first~gao."

"Fine..." I sighed and then stated, then I proceeded to get ready.

A few minutes passed of me getting freshened up and putting on my clothes. I walked back into my room with Leo in it; attempting to brush my messy hair.

"Okay...so what can I do to make it on time? Class starts in less than 30 minutes!"

"Well first~gao, you need to make sure that you always take your henshin items with you, the rune ring and soul compact are very important items!~gao"

"Okay...I'll keep that in mind. NOW HELP ME ALREADY!"

"Jeez you have quite the tempter~gao..now remember what we did yesterday with the Roulette box?"

"Yeah?"

"Well do the same process and steps that I told you so far, and then I'll tell you what to do next."

"Okay.." I agreed as I paced myself.

I stood in front of the box, I waved my ring in front of it, the box made a little noise, then it opened and flashed. I looked at the box and I noticed there's a cool little spinner with a screen on the bottom on the lid.

I pressed it button on top of the roulette spinner, then the it started spinning with two cool little lights in it, then on the screen it seem as if it was a slot machine randomizing.

I thought this whole process was just cute and cool because of the lights and little noises, it was as if it was an advanced toy.

The screen showed a picture, it was a picture of two green shoes with wings on the side, I stared at it in confusion, then three lights shot out of the screen and started flying and spinning all over me! I covered my eyes and a voice was heard yet I was too freaked out to notice.

I then opened them...and looked down...

"Whoa...what are these?" I curiously asked in amazement. The item that was in the screen appeared and came to life.

"Those are the **Zipper Boots**~gao! These will help you get to class on time~gao!"

"Really?!" I said amazed and glad.

"Yeah just grab your things and go outside and test it out!~gao"

"Wait your not coming with?"

"Well its not exactly a good idea for a talking earth lion-looking fairy to just walk in on a regular human class~gao"

"...Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Whoops."

"*sigh*~gao"

"But what if another Baishu shows up?! I'm still not used to this kind of stuff ya know!"

"Hm...that is a good point~gao, I guess I will come with but I will only be near the school and not in the class~gao"

"Okay! Then its definitely a plan! So grab on and lets go!" I said for some reason with excitement as I picked up Leo and put him on my head and went outside and onto the road.

"Alright...so how do I use these?"

"Just run~gao"

"Um okay..." I said a bit nervous

I started walking, then I sped walk slightly and I noticed that my pace was really increased

"Whoa!" I said as I noticed a trail of visible wind behind me.

"I think it's best not to waste time~gao, I'm pretty sure you have less than 40 minutes~gao, and when you equip an item they don't stay on forever~gao"

"Oh right!" I said as I took in a deep breathe and exhaled.

And then...I ran! I wasn't running TOO fast but I was still going at a almost faster than a professional track runner speed! I was zooming! Without even breaking a sweat or getting tired!

"Weeeeeeeeee! THIS IS SO COOL!" I yelled out as I ran to the school! Leo appeared to be a bit calm but he was still a bit scared of the speed of my running.

I just kept running and running, it was so beautiful and cool! It was nice and peaceful in this town, just the way I like it! Because everyone here in **Pojiratori** _always looks at the Positives_!

After five minutes, I'm finally near the school, its just around the corner! I decide to just stop, then the Zipper Boots disappear, I grab Leo from my head and hold him, I gave a smile and said "Thank you!" With a slight blush on my face.

"..." Leo just stares at me, his face slowly turned red.

"Aw thats so cute! Your blushing!" I squealed slightly.

"Blushing...~gao?"

"Hehe, um nevermind" I snickered.

"Well I still have a good 30 minutes to spare before class starts!" I said happily.

For some reason I felt calm, as if my life gained the excitement it needed so I was happy again! But it feels like there's something I'm forgetting...

I started walking to school still holding Leo in my arm pressed against my chest. And just then!

"KATSUO GET DOWN!~gao" Leo loudly, seriously, and quickly commanded as he popped out of my grip and pounced on my head hard causing me to fall on the ground!

"Ah!" I screamed, as I sat up a bit rubbing my back "What was that for?!..huh?" I said as I looked at Leo seeing him in his Armor again. He appeared to be staring serious at something that's behind me. So I turned my head to see three weirdly shaped creatures that all have the same Baishu symbol as before!

"Oh no not those things again! Just when my day was going okay!" I complained.

"Katsuo be careful!~gao those are Baisho!~gao"

"What the heck are Baisho?!" I questioned.

"Baisho's are mini versions of Baishu!~gao They are weaker but can come in a greater number!~gao. I think its best that you transformed~gao!"

"Oh! U-um right!" I said as I got up a bit nervously to face the three Baisho's.

"Alirght here I go!"

"_~Armor Up~_...**Precure! Unleash my Soul!**"

_**{Transforms}**_

"**The Shield of the Heart and Soul! And Igniter of Peace! Cure Mediator!**" I shouted out and posed. This transformation stuff is still really freaky.

"So you ARE the one that's been interfering with our plans..." A mysterious voice interrupts.

My head instantly turns to the voice to see a weirdly dressed girl...that appeared to be standing on a pole with her eyes closed.

Then she instantly opens her dark and glowing eyes wide open straight at me!

My heart starts pounding again...

Those eyes...this feeling...this sense...

It's all familiar and the exact same as yesterday...

"Y-you!...YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SUMMONED THE BAISHU YESTERDAY!"

Leo's eyes widened, and the mysterious girl gives me a nasty look and says "I have a name you know. Its very disrespectful to call someone something like that. I would watch my mouth If I were you. If you value your life."

"E-eh..?" I said a bit in fear and confusion.

"I think it's best that you just give up already and let ME, **Ivy of the Corrupters Alliance**, corrupt this town for our mighty ruler **Thalnos**."

"Thalnos?!~gao"

"Huh?!" I said still in confusion

My mind alternatively processed what was going on, and then my face grew a more confident and serious expression.

"W-well I don't know what you think your doing! B-but I will put a stop to your plans!" I claimed a bit nervously yet seriously.

"Hmph. We'll just have to see about that. BAISHO! GET HER!"

_**{Narrator's POV}**_

The Baisho all headed straight for Mediator, all at full speed.

"Ahh! What do I do Leo?!" Mediator freaked out.

"What do you mean?!~gao You need to fight of course!~gao. Do it just like you did yesterday! ~gao"

"B-but I forgot how!" Mediator panicked.

"We're doomed~gao." Leo facepalmed.

The monsters reached Mediator and tackled her! She flew a couple of yards away slid across the ground.

"Ouuuch..." She complained as she got up.

"Ugh...I really hate this...I really have to fight all by myself? I don't think I can do it..." Mediator doubted and complained.

"AHHH! PUT ME DOWN!~GAO" Leo yelled out as the Baisho's were tossing him around.

Mediator was intimidated and worried! She felt the strong need to fight and protect Leo

"...Put...him...DOWN!" Mediator screamed out which caused everyone to stay still and freeze a bit

She then started running and going faster and faster straight towards the Baisho!

"HIYAAHHHH!" She yelled as she ran over to the Baishu and jumped forward, did a front flipped, then dived kicked down into the three Baisho knocking all of them out yards away!

Leo flew in the air! And Mediator caught him and put him down and smiled at him. She then gained a serious look and said as she pointed at them

"If you think you can destroy peace then you are truly mistaken! **_With power and energy from my heart, I shall disperse the evil in your souls_**"

She then spun her elemental compass on her chest and lights started flashing as it should. "**I call forth! All Elements! Combine and Neutralize!...Precure! Neutralizing...MEDIATION!**" She chanted as she shot a giant shield shaped power at the Baisho's.

"_Meditating~_..." The Baisho's said as they all were purified by her. "_Peace out~!_" Mediator posed and said. The monsters disappeared.

"...WOW! I DID IT! I REALLY DID IT!" Mediator praised and jumped up and down all excitedly.

"Thats weird...Ivy, I think her name is, is gone..." Mediator stated.

"Thalnos huh...~gao"

"Leo?" Mediator questioned.

"Huh? Oh sorry~gao, just had something on my mind~gao...What is it?"

"...Um how do i change back again?" Mediator awkwardly asked.

"Oh yeah~gao, just relax and imagine your original form~gao" Leo answered.

Mediator did as he said, and turned back into Katsuo.

"Ah...that's better. Wait how come I didn't get a new item this time?" Katsuo questioned.

"Oh yeah~gao, you don't get items for just fighting lifeless Baisho's~gao" Leo answered.

"Aww~" Katsuo pouted "But I like getting them!".

"Um...isn't it about time you get to class?~gao" Leo reminded.

"...AAAAAHHHHH! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Katsuo panicked as she looked at the time seeing that she only has a minute left. "OH CRAP! I NEED TO GET GOING!" She shouted as she grabbed her stuff and RAN for the classroom as fast as she could!

She kept panting and getting tired yet still running at light speed! She just barely made it! Just a second after the bell rung! She was panting like crazy and slouched all the way to her to seat, and then she pretty much just collapsed into her chair.

"Uggghhhh..." Katsuo complained.

Her friends just all looked at her in confusion, of course Aurore didn't notice nor care.

"What happened Kat-chan?" Toshio asked.

"Ughh...long story...don't ask." Katsuo said with a grumpy and exhausted face.

Then Katsuo thought to herself,  
"This Precure stuff is NOT going to be easy *sigh*."


	3. Heartpounding Date!

**Author's note: Heeey...Yeah I'm still alive XD. Well first let me explain why I haven't updated in so long. Okay so around the time I started this I currently had three projects and multiple tests to deal with from school. I had a lot of trouble finding the time to work on this because of that. And the other reason is because of writers block which caused me to be stuck on certain parts for the longest. I completed half or most of the story but forget what I was gonna write next which is why it took even longer =.= .**

**But Now I'm back! And here to update more, and give some news and info and I will do these little Author Note thingies more often to inform my readers better. (If I have any)**

**Well first I want to say that if you want to follow me on something I post more often on then follow my Instagram kirbyjackle for more art for either the series or other precure/anime/cartoon shmat! Or even reminders or concept art on the story!**  
**Pretty soon I will be making the manga version of this! (Being somewhat of a decent digital artist)**

**Another thing is that there will be changes on this story because I made a lot of regrettable mistakes XD. Some changes to note are:**  
**•I finally designed Cure Mediator and will properly describe her transformation and outfit**  
**•I redesigned Katsuo slightly along with her outfit etc**  
**•I designed the school uniforms**

**•Pojibantari will be named Pojiratori**  
**•Toshiyuki's name will be Toshio**  
**•Deroja's name will be Ivy**  
**•Leo doesn't wear a necklace to change into his armor, he uses the symbol on his head, and I'll be redesigning/rewriting his design (human form)**  
**•I will be making changes to previous chapters of the story so it all makes sense such as Katsuo' s description. And fixing a lot of vocabulary and grammar because some of it is REALLY bad. And also some dialogue and scenes.**  
**And thats about all! Before you read the story I just wanna say Happy very very very belated Birthday to my friend Killua! ( on IG) I know its super late because it was like last month XD And she also helped me write and Finnish this chapter because Astro is based on her so I wanted to give some credit. (You'll know which part she wrote because its the really good one)**

**But all in all I'll try and post alot more often since its summer time even though i have camp but i'll try my best! Thats all enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Heart pounding first date! Astro meets Shoichi!**

_**{Narrator's POV}**_

Katsuo was still tired from running to class plus dealing with the whole Corrupters mishap, she decided to nap in class while Toshio covers for her so she doesn't get in trouble with Sayu-sensei.

The bell rings, and everyone grabs their things and leaves as the teacher dismisses them. Then Toshio wakes Katsuo up.

"Hey...Hey, Katsuo wake up." Toshio said to her as he tapped her shoulder repeatedly.

"Uggghhhh...huh?" Katsuo groaned as she woke up and raised her head with a daze look on her face.

"It's time to go to the next class, somehow you didn't get caught so we better get going now." Toshio stated.

"*yawns* Yeah...thanks Toshi-kun! let's go!" Katsuo thanked him as she got up with her things and they both left the classroom.

However...meanwhile...there was a troubled little Astro that still sat there. With a blank yet troubled expression staring out of the window.

She sighed. But then Yukino noticed as she was packing her things.

"What is wrong?" She asked curiously.

"*sigh*...I don't even know anymore. Remember that weird guy that we saw carrying Katsuo last night?"

Yukino nodded as a gesture to say yes.

"Well...I don't know...I don't usually like to admit this to anyone but...I thought he was...hot, and seeing him reminded me of how I was single... Yes I know I sound like every other girl and just want a boy friend soooo bad. But *sigh* I just can't help it I guess" Astro vented.

Yukino was very confused and didn't understand how Astro felt at all. She's never been touched by the feeling of 'love'

"Wait you wanted a _BOY_ friend?" Yukino questioned even more confused.

"Um...Yeah? What else would I have said?" Astro asked.

"...Never mind" Yukino blushed out of embarrassment of her mistake and assumption from knowing Astro's personality.

"Ahem...anyways. If you want a 'Boyfriend' so badly, then why not just get one?" Yukino suggested not knowing the circumstances of it.

"Because... I don't know...it's not as easy as you might think it is" Astro responded.

"Well...have you even tried?" Yukino

"...Not really..." Astro responded as she realized that she really hasn't.

"Then if you are feeling so glum then I think you should go for it!...as Katsuo would probably say..." Yukino a bit embarrassingly and regrettably said.

"Hmmm...I guess your right!...But um yeah don't tell Katsu about any of this" Astro demanded of Yukino due to her being too embarrassed to tell anyone else.

"But yeah! Now I feel extremely motivated! But this motivation is killing me. I'm gonna go get a drink before the next class starts, talk to ya later".

"Alright." Yukino responded as they both left.

However...the whole time...Aurore was outside of the class listening to them the whole time...

_**{Astro's POV}**_

I walked over to the vending machine that was near the school's gym

I put in my money to get myself a nice cold can of lemonade. I grabbed the perfectly cold tempered drink, opened it, raised the can and put it to my mouth and drank for a few seconds.

"Ahhhh~...That sure was refreshing." I said to myself. But then, I heard the noise of another can being opened...I jumped a little and turned my head...

I turned to see a taller man...he had black hair...and blue eyes...and appeared to be wearing a basketball jersey with a towel around his neck...

My heart rate sped up...I couldn't tell if I was still scared from him coming out of nowhere or if I found him attractive...he appeared to be too old to be in our school so he must be from the highschool next to us since we share gyms...

The man proceeded to drink his can of juice...I just stood there...still staring and looking up at him...he was so tall...and muscular...my face turned red...this was all too weird...its not like me to feel so girly and nervous...The man then exhaled and held his drink and then wiped the sweat off of his forehead...

At that moment I wanted to die...it was as if he was shinning so brightly...especially with his eyes glittering...

Before I wanted to just pass out from embarrassment and shyness...I remembered Yuki's words and decided to gather all of my courage and try it!

I was extra serious about this, and strengthened my will! I decided to mask my emotions and try to act calm and cool...that's right...just be calm and cool.

I went up and leaned against the vending machine, with a determined smirk on my face and said "Yo! The name is Astro Kyouko, what's yours?"

The man looks down at me with a really cold look. It was really scary yet I didn't break...and I found it really attractive for some reason...

"Shoichi Tamashiroyo. Why does my name even matter to you."

"Just asking. So I see you play Basketball"

"Yeah so?"

"That's pretty cool, I play some sports myself too ya know."

"Sounds like you want to challenge me."

"Wasn't really thinking that but that's not a bad idea". I responded just going on with what he's saying. He sounded so cold yet I just couldn't help but love his personality even more.

We both walked onto the court, he hurdled the basketball straight at me fast, but I caught it with no trouble.

"Okay. You have to try and get past me, and then shoot it anyway you can. Doubt you can even get past me but if you manage to win then I'll reward you with something."

I smirked, still faking my confidence and said "Hmph alright."

Shoichi stood in his position ready to defend, and he gave off a smirk too.

My eyes and expression grew a more serious and confident look, at that moment I gripped the ball, and then I immediately charged after him while dribbling the ball.

He stood in his stance while giving me his cold dead and no-mercy look, his defense seemed very strong so it was hard to penetrate it

I had to think of a plan and idea fast! And I did.

I raced towards him! I was half a foot in front of him, I bounced the ball a few times...our eyes made contact, our determination clashed with each other in our eyes, I was slightly scared but I still wasn't going to give up.

After a few bounces, I decided to take action...

I rolled the ball under him! I then charged at him with my arms sticking out, then I gathered my strength to push myself up doing a handstand on his shoulders, and then pushing myself off and landing on my feet while pushing him away in the process.

I ran to pick up the ball and started dribbling, I was close to the basketball hoop at an easy shootable distance.

I turned my head...and there he was, he was very close and charging at me with a hand in front to grabbed the ball from me, everything felt a bit slow motioned, giving me time to think

He was right on me, but I lured the ball for him to get closer, then I decided to do a 360° turn, causing him to miss and fall onto the ground

I looked down at him and smirked and then turned to the hoop and shot the ball in it with one hand. Somehow I made the shot...I am not even a good shooter, yet I made it in with one hand...I was really surprised and felt lucky but still shocked and only showed a still confidentially blunt look.

"Okay. Done." I said smiling at him.

He stood back up and said "Wow your actually not as bad as I thought you were".

"Thanks." I responded bluntly masking my proud emotions from his compliment.

"Meet me at the park after school." He demanded without even asking.

"What for?" I asked trying to sound not that interested. But on the inside my heart started pounding faster and faster like a crescendoing drumroll...

"To hang out, duh. And don't ditch me." He responded with a blank face and then smiled.

At that moment I felt like I died...

"Oh Okay, fine I'll meet ya there. Anyways I have to go to class so see ya." I calmly said giving off a slight smirk.

I walked out of the gym slowly...trying to act casual and calm...my heart rate kept increasing faster and faster...

I opened the door and exited out of the gym...the door closed behind me and then I stood there for second silent...and then...

("YAAAAAAAHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!") I screamed very loudly on the inside, I was so freaking happy! I wanted to scream so loud but all I could was jump up and down attempting to hold in my squealing.

I felt really hyper and filled with so many positive emotions! I WAS SO HAPPY THAT I DID FLIPS AND CARTWHEELS ALL THE WAY DOWN THE HALLS TO MY NEXT CLASS.

_**{In the Second class, Narrator's POV}**_

The whole gang was all at PE, it was a free activities day so while some of the class were playing catch, baseball or even running on the track.

Toshio, Yukino, and Katsuo were all sitting on the grass. Aurore was standing quietly leaning on a tree a bit of a distance away with her eyes closed...

Toshio was on his phone reading a book online. Yukino sat there quietly relaxing, sort of meditating. Katsuo was doing the same, but she sat there thinking and staring at the track...

"(Man...its hard to believe that after that monster was defeated...not a single sign of it being here is left...)" Katsuo thought to herself.

("I guess its best that I keep this 'Precure' thing a secret...I don't want to drag anyone into this mess...but...I wonder if anyone saw what happened...")

Toshio was staring at Katsuo in background... he could tell that she was pondering and worrying about something.

Toshio still felt a bit uneasy about what happened Last night after school...He didn't know what that monster was or who was that man carrying Katsuo...

Then Katsuo was still thinking. "(...Now that I think about it...all of this started when Aurore showed up...and she gives me the same sense as Ivy...could...could that mean that-)

"Hey guys!" Astro interrupted, her positivity was emitting so much that its almost like a bright sun shinning with happiness.

Katsuo immediately forgot what she was thinking about, she then turned to Astro whom she could tell was in a really good mood. "Hey! Where were you earlier?" Katsuo curiously asked.

"Oh nowhere~ by the way, Im gonna be busy tonight so don't text me." Astro responded trying not to shed her happiness _too _much.

"Doing what?" Katsuo asked.

"Going on a date." Astro said bluntly as if it was normal.

...

"WHAT!? WHEN WAS THIS?!" Katsuo freaked out.

"Just now." Astro calmly answered.

"WITH WHO?! HOW?! WHAT?!" Katsuo curiously asked still freaking out.

"Heh, its not that big of a deal. Just don't worry about it Katsu"

"BUTBUTBUTBUT-" Katsuo stuttered

"Anyways! But I will admit that I am happy, aren't you happy for me too you guys?". Astro Interrupted Katsuo and then winked and smiled at Yukino, who was shocked at first on how she did that so fast but then winked and smiled back.

Toshio nodded and smiled to Astro in feeling happy for her, he wasn't too glad because his mind was focused still on his previous thoughts.

"Yeah! I'm so happy for you! So...What's he like?" Katsuo said with a smirk.

"I'll save most of the details for later, but all I'll say is he's tall, athletic, older, and cold." Astro answered.

"Cold? like Tsundere?" Katsuo questioned a bit in fascination.

"Yup." Astro answered.

"Wow...that's cool", Katsuo was still in awe at the fact that Astro gets to go on a date...this made Katsuo get reminded of her wanting to date someone too.

For some reason... she had a two image flashes of Leo's human form and Toshio right after...

She shook her head of those two thoughts and wondered why she had them for a second.

"Well anyways, good luck on your date!" Katsuo encouraged.

"Thanks!" Astro responded smiling slightly.

Meanwhile...Aurore stood in the background... she gave off a sinister smile and her eyes glowed...she heard everything that was said somehow...

_**{After School}**_

"*sigh*..." Katsuo groaned as she lugged herself out of school and went to go on her bus to ride home. Before she stepped on her bus, she looked around for Leo for a few seconds, who was suppose to be waiting around the school, and then he fell out of nowhere into her arms.

"There you are! Okay let's go home now" Katsuo decided as she put Leo in her school bag.

"What's wrong?~gao you don't seem very happy today" Leo a bit worriedly asked.

"Nothing...well...maybe there is something wrong...I'll talk about it when I get home..." Katsuo depressingly responded as she then went on the bus.

_**{At Katsuo's house}**_

"UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" Katsuo groaned muffly into her pillow.

"Your complaining and noises is really starting to get on my nervous~gao JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG ALREADY~gao!"

"UGH FINE...its just...I don't know...I feel a bit jealous..."

"Of~gao?"

"Astro...and of her possible new or soon to be boyfriend..."

"Why would you feel so glum about that~gao? I don't see what's the big deal~gao"

"Its...just that I want-UUUHHHHH NEVERMIND, JUST NEVERMIND LALALALALALALA" Katsuo freaked out a bit in embarrassment, she just couldn't tell Leo about her wanting a boyfriend.

"~gao?...Ugh, well since you won't tell just keep your complaining to yourself~gao"

"Hmph. Fine whatever... Hey...I have an idea! I SHOULD SPY ON ASTRO!" Katsuo said a bit in excitement.

"What for?~gao, how is that gonna help anything?"

"I don't know! But I AM super curious on how the date will go!"

"Um...~gao, isn't that invasion of her privacy?~gao, and how do you know when and where the date is?~gao

...and HEY WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT BUSINESS THEN SPYING ON PEOPLE~GAO WE STILL NEED TO FIND CURE SLAYER!"

"Relax! I'm sure she won't know if I put on a disguise! And I know because she texted me talking about it a bunch of times! I could really tell her enthusiasm and excitement from that. And oh yeah that, trust me we have plenty of time for that so eh, I'll worry about it later."

"Were hopeless~gao."

Katsuo then went in her closet looking for things to wear as a disguise.

_**{Astro's POV}**_

I put my hand on the doorknob...and stood there for a silent second...

I could feel as if I was being watched...

I decided to just ignore the feeling and then entered the house.

When I entered into the kitchen, a big giant German Shepherd attacked me!

It was my dog Killer!  
I petted him and scratched behind his ear and fed him a treat, he was a black dog that was at least almost twice my size; so of course I needed to feed him.

I went to open the fridge but there was a note on it from my parents.

It said that they'd be home later tonight and it said to practice my piano...

At that moment...my face read terror...

How...how would my parents react to me going on a date...?

...No...I cant let this happen...I won't let them ruin this for me...My fist gripped tighter, and my face grew a bit angry and determined.

I had no choice...I have to keep this a secret from my parents...I'd hate to so this but I have to...

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I decided to try not to act and feel so guilty about this...of course I still had that guilt though...I mean I'm sure my parents wouldn't want a 14 year old like me dating a High-schooler, let alone going out by myself at night.

I let out another sigh, and shook my head of these guilty thoughts.

"Hmm...I guess I should start getting ready..." I said to myself as I walked up the stairs.

_**{Narrator's POV}**_

Astro started looking through her closet for something to wear on this meet up with Shoichi. She started picking out what to wear and not wear, however...she was only rapidly picking what not to wear...

"No...no...no...NO..NO...NOONONO! THESE CLOTHES ARE ALL TOO BLAND!" Astro raged and yelled out as she was rapidly throwing out all of her clothes from the closet. "UGH! WHAT DO I DO?! I NEED SOME CUTE CLOTHES TO IMPRESS SHOICHI-KUN!" Astro yelled at her dog that just sat there looking at her, making her seem crazy.

"Ugh!" Astro complained from frustration as she pulled her hair. She then immediately pulled out her phone and texted Katsuo.

_**{Katsuo's House}**_

"Hmmm...Does this outfit look good?" Katsuo asked Leo wearing a goofy hat with silly clothing worn under a big brown coat.

"I thought you were trying to find a outfit to make you unrecognizable~gao"

"Yeah but- whoa hold on Astro texted me...it says 'IM COMING OVER'...Wait what." Katsuo stated. Then the doorbell started ringing rapidly. Katsuo went down stairs to open it and see who it was. She opened it. And immediately It was Astro that burst into her house and ran upstairs to Katsuo's room.

"AHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Katsuo yelled at Astro asking in a bit of a shock.

"I NEED TO BORROW SOME CLOTHES THIS IS AN EMERGENCY" Astro shouted as she ran upstairs.

"Um...Okay?...OH CRAP" Katsuo then realized that Leo was still upstairs, along with the glowing Roulette Equipper box. She tried running after her almost falling in the process from clumsiness of freaking out.

Astro ran into the room, and went straight into Katsuo's closet, she didn't even notice Leo nor the magical glowing box on Katsuo's dresser. And Leo just stood there looking at her, looking at her dig through Katsuo's closet making a huge mess like a wild animal.

Then Katsuo walked in, "ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE-" She stopped as her expression changed to confused seeing how Astro doesn't see the two extraordinary things in her room. "Um." Katsuo added.

After a moment of an awkward silence; Besides the noise of Astro rummaging though Katsuo's closet, Astro finally picked out the perfect clothing. "YES FINALLY!" She said as she dashed out of her room ran out her door and on her way to her rendezvous.

"Um...Okay...?" Katsuo and Leo blinked twice with a confused expression.

"Oh wait! This is super convenient! Time to go chase after her! Let's go Leo!" Katsuo demanded, she realized that this the perfect opportunity to follow Astro so she grabbed Leo; him being unprepared, and then went in front of the Roulette Equipper.

Katsuo hovered her ring over the front of the box and it lit up and opened, she pressed the spinner and the lights was spinning. After a few moments the lights shot out to her. "_~Item Equipped! 'Zipper Boots!'~_"

"Hehe...Now let's Go!" Katsuo creepily said a bit excited as she dashed out of her house; locking it first, and then running fast after Astro!

She kept running around for a bit trying to find where she was, it was a bit difficult since Astro can be really fast. But after some time she finally was on her trail. She kept following her a bit a distance away; even though she can surpass her with the power of the boots, only so she isn't seen.

After sometime, Astro started slowing down because she's still human and can't keep up that energy and stamina for all of that time. Astro slowed down to a point where she had to catch her breath, and pant repeatedly.

She had a smile on her face and was blushing, she didn't really care about how tired she was, she was too excited for this date that she was about to go on. She stayed there for about five minutes trying to regain her energy, she was leaning against the pole with Katsuo staring in the distance.

Astro looked back feeling as if she was being watched by multiple people...

When she did Katsuo panicked and immediately hid around the corner.  
Then a minute later, Astro continued walking.

"Phew... That was close..." Katsuo sighed.

"I'm not quite sure~gao...but...I can faintly sense some kind of evil~gao..." Leo commented.

"You too?...I didn't really say anything because I thought it was just paranoia.."

"Well I must admit~gao, your sensing skills are very keen, and paranoid of what~gao?"

Katsuo took that compliment a bit too greatly than it deserved for some reason...she blushed and then after a second she realized his question.  
"Oh! Um...Just paranoia of that scary lady from earlier today..I have that same feeling".

"Hmmm...I guess it is best that we trail after your friend then~gao.."

"Why?"

"Well...The Corrupters usually targets somewhere with a huge source of positivity~gao...and the positivity must be from the love they will give off...Maybe she might try to sabotage her date to cause more depression for the two of them~gao..."

"THAT'S TERRIBLE! WHY WOULD THEY RUIN SUCH A BEAUTIFUL THING?!" Katsuo stated to defend and show how much she cares about Love.

"I don't know~gao...I really don't...The Corrupters Alliance are heartless... creatures..." Leo said with a bit of hidden rage

"Ugh...if that's the case then we really have to stop them...I can't forgive such cold behavior" Katsuo said a bit with Confidence. "Anyways we better keep following!"

After some time of catching up, Katsuo finally found Astro, and she appeared to be heading inside of **Pojiratori Park**.  
"Huh? Could this be where her date is? AW THAT IS REALLY ROMANTIC!" Katsuo squealed slightly, with Leo giving off a slightly annoyed look.

"Anyways, let's go after her!" Katsuo stated as she paced into the gates of the park.

She Entered into the gates; however, she noticed Astro standing a distance in front of her so she went and hid behind the nearest tree, her and Leo both peered over to spy on Astro who was staring at something...

Astro's face turned red, Katsuo was confused, she tried looking over to where Astro's eyes were darting towards.

And that's when Katsuo spotted it...in other words, him...

"Is that...Is that her date?...Wow Astro is so amazing." Katsuo said in awe.

"What is so interesting?~gao I really don't understand~gao".

"Shhhh I'll explain later." Katsuo responded completely focused on Astro and her mysterious date.

_**{Astro's POV: When she enters the park}**_

"*sigh*...I'm finally here, now where is-..."  
I spotted Shoichi sitting on one of the park benches...my face started feeling really hot...I couldn't help but stare at him...he just looks so...hot...his body and hair just glowing and shinning in the sunset...this really was a perfect time for a date... But is this really a date?

I shook my head of those thoughts and remembered I have to go get changed!  
I ran off to the bathroom building to get changed fast.

_**{Narrator's POV}**_

"What the?! Where's she going?!" Katsuo asked confused as she saw Astro ran off somewhere.

"I hope she's not ditching the date! C'mon Leo let's go!" Katsuo said as she repicked up Leo and ran after Astro still incognito.

She followed Astro all the way to the bathroom buildings, then Astro entered into the ladies room with Katsuo and Leo hiding on the side of the building.

"...Um? I'm guessing she had to go really bad?" Katsuo said confused as she shrugged.

"...That unpleasant evil sense has been gone for quite some time~gao..." said Leo.

"...Yeah...I oddly enough haven't really felt it since we got here...maybe Ivy or whatever decided to back out?" Katsuo added.

"I really don't think they would give up that easily...~gao"

"Yeah but-" Katsuo was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door opening, her and Leo both peeked around the corner to see Astro...

Astro changed her clothes, she was wearing clothes that she borrowed from Katsuo.

She was wearing translucent floral stockings with a spade patterned skirt with the length that reaches her knees, and also a fuzzy grey sweater with a heart on it over her own regular T-shirt. Her hair also had a hair pin with a ribbon and star on it.

"Whoa...this is the first time I've seen her wear girly clothing...she looks so adorable..." Katsuo said in awe slightly blushing.

Astro's face was blushed as well and she felt really awkward and embarrassed. "Oh god this is SO embarrassing, but its all for Shoichi-kun...Okay *sigh*...Here goes nothing".

Astro stepped out to where Shoichi was sitting...

He was wearing a dark blue v-neck that clung to his muscles and black jeans. "Hey..." she said blushing and looking down at the ground. "Hi." Shoichi responded back bluntly.

Little did Astro know, Shoichi was thinking at how beautiful she looked. Of course he didn't mind seeing her in shorts and a t-shirt, but this was something else. While he did think she looked really cute..he also felt a bit bothered.

"So that's the Boy...whoa...he's huge.." Katsuo said spying in the background.

"Why are you blushing, you like me or something?" The taller male teased with a smirk as he stood up a whole foot taller than she was. "As if!" Astro protested looking up at the giant in front of her.

"Um...Yeah he's huge" Katsuo commented in the background blushing and surprised.

"Anyways are we just gonna stand here, or are we gonna do somethin'?" Astro asked, letting her tomboy-ness take over. "Let's walk around for a bit. Then maybe we can go eat somewhere if we get hungry." Shoichi suggested starting to walk forward.

"Crap! We better keep up! Um...let's take this bush with us I guess" Katsuo suggested as she put Leo on her back and carried the bush with her to follow Astro and Shoichi walking on the path in the park.

Astro walked along beside him quieter than usual. With Katsuo creeping on them in the background of course. Sure Shoichi only knew Astro for a day, but it was enough information for him to stop in his tracks and pull her under one of the park's trees. "What's on your mind, you're acting different." He asked letting go of her wrists.

"Ehhh?! What's going on?! Don't tell me he's gonna..." Katsuo freaked.

"Gonna what~gao?" Leo asked.

"Shhh just watch!" Katsuo said blushing with anticipation.

"Tch it's nothing... You'll think it's stupid anyway..." She said turning her head away from him. Shoichi sighed, she was stubborn.

He tilted her chin upwards so she could look into his eyes..

"Hey what are you-" She was cut off as Shoichi placed his lips on hers gently...

"AH-..." Katsuo wanted to scream so loud but she quickly covered her mouth. She just witnessed her friend getting her first kissed and was in awe. Meanwhile Leo was just confused.

_**{Astro's POV}**_

I was about to die. Shoichi Tamashiroyo was kissing me. You did it... You got what you wanted Astro.

He pulled away, making me feel embarrassed and happy at the same time. "That was my first kiss ya know..." I said giving him a hug. "I know, that's the reason I did it dummy," he said with a smile.

A real genuine smile, that came from the bottom of his heart. "Will you tell me why you were acting all shady now?" He asked still hugging me close to his chest.

"I know it's stupid but... I like you. Ever since I saw you at the vending machine I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know you're older than me, and it's okay if you don't like me ba-" I was cut off by him chuckling.

"What's so funny?!" I asked, face red with embarrassment. "You don't get it do you? I like you too." He said ruffling my hair.

_**{Narrator's POV}**_

"Ahhh~ This is the cutest thing I have ever seen in so long. I knew he would make a move, Astro is so lucky!" Katsuo said feeling happy for Astro. Leo said nothing with a blank and confused expression. "Heheh...right I guess you can't understand normal human emotions like that huh? Anyways-"

"...Leo do you sense that too?" Katsuo interrupted herself.

"...Yes~gao...she's here..."

_**{Astro's POV}**_

This was the greatest day ever. I finally got my first kiss from my first real Boyfriend. I suppose I should thank Katsu because her attitude really does influence all of us in a way.

My face was so hot, my heart still racing as well, Shoichi-kun's arm was around my shoulder and we both walked slowly together away. Nothing could ruin this day!

But then...there's a strange shadowed figure of a girl in weird clothing standing down in front of us...the sun is completely set...all you see is the pitch dark sky...and the dark figure. After a dead 3 seconds...the figure snaps her glowing dead eyes open at me...

This feeling...its the same presence I felt earlier...this unsettling, cold, wrathful sense...

The girl raises her hand...and snaps her fingers...and then a bunch of trampling and stampeding could be heard as if a small riot of people was here, yet the noises that could be heard weren't exactly human...

"Baisho! Baisho! Baisho!" could be heard.

Out of fear I grabbed onto Shoichi's hand tight...The noises sounded strangely familiar...yet different...The army of weird creatures all stood behind the girl all with glowing eyes as well but not as powerful as the girl in command.

"Love. Friendship. Trust. And Hope. All of these emotions deserve to be destroyed. I will not allow you simpleton humans to get in the way of our soon to be ruler Thalnos." The lady spoke...with a someone hatred filled tone.

"Seeing as you two seem to be emitting high levels of positivity...It seems like I have murder that little love of your's" The strange girl smirked...

This was all confusing and bad...its almost like deja vu from yesterday...just what exactly is going on in this town?!

"GO FORTH! BAISHO!" The lady commanded.

Crap! This is bad, this is really the strangest time for whatever is going on to happen, but all I knew was that I have to get Shoichi and get out of here and fast!

Before I could even speak, Shoichi pulled my arm and yelled "Astro! This way!". I was in a bit of shock, I never expected him to be brave enough to already think of where to go. It probably would've ended up with me leading us to some random place if it were up to me.

The strange monsters; of at least 10, were following us. We managed to outrun them for at least a minute.  
"Here take some branches" Shoichi suggested as he pulled off some from the tree, and picked up some rocks.

"What for?" I asked a bit confused.

"Look I don't know what's going on, and I doubt you do either, but whatever the case is I am not gonna let those things hurt you." Shoichi answered.

My heart skipped a beat...I was so shocked and happy at the same time...Even with all of this weird stuff going, Shoichi-kun still cared about me and didn't abandon me...

The monster's; or whatever they are, swarmed us all around. They all had an evil and sinister look on their warped faces...it looked as if they really wanted to kill us.

One of them launched at me, I lunged forward and whacked them with a branch and sent it flying! I turned around and another one was already inches away ready to strike...it was too late for me to react.

Luckily I was saved by Shoichi who whacked it with his branch, we both looked at each other and smiled, and then we went back to being back-to-back ready to strike again.

_**{Narrator's POV}**_

"Idiotic humans, fighting for something so worthless and pointless." Ivy said with pure disgust.

"Its not pointless..." A strange girl said coming out of the bushes wearing weird clothing. Ivy gave off a confused expression, she couldn't figure out just who the girl was exactly for a moment.

The girl pulled off her disguise, revealing her identity. It turned out being Katsuo of course, with Leo on her shoulder.

"Hmph, I knew YOU would be here." Ivy smirked.

"I could say the same about you. I knew you would try and destroy something as precious as love!" Katsuo replied.

"Precious? Love is just a waste of time and a huge annoyance that will only get in the way of our ruler...the only way to engulf the world in negativity is to shred every bit of happiness that exists."

Katsuo felt highly intimidated. "...Do you not hear yourself?! That's a BAD thing! Why would being unhappy make you satisfied? Why do you guys want to hurt innocent people?!" She questioned with a bit of tears in her eyes. Her teeth gritted and stared at Ivy.

...

Ivy was silent. She had a look on face as if she was actually taking into thought what Katsuo said. Leo started feeling nervous

Then she drooped her head to a point that half of her face was covered...

"Why you ask...?" Ivy replied shadily

"...Its all for Thalnos." The strange girl exclaimed. Her dead glowing purple eyes shot right open. She stared straight at Katsuo. Katsuo's body was flooded with fear.

Goosebumps filled across her skin and her eyes went blank, along with her facial expression being a shocked and dead look.

Ivy's stare was deadlier than usual, it was so intense as if it was staring right through her, like a bullet being shot straight through her body.

Katsuo still couldn't move...Her mind started feeling groggy and confused...it was if she was trapped in some kind of weird mind space with darkness surrounding her.

Leo just started feeling weak...he couldn't move or anything, he even fell off of Katsuo's shoulders and was ready to pass out. He tried his best staying awake because he knew whatever was happening it was bad. He did feel a bit of a déjà vu from this...

Ivy disappeared. Instantly. Katsuo was still kind of stuck but was able to say "...Huh..?" Wondering where she went.

"...Its futile." A cold voice breathed right against Katsuo's neck causing another feared chill.

Katsuo jumped a little. Ivy was right behind her. A bit too close for comfort.

"...I know you don't REALLY want to do this...I know you don't want to fight these scary deadly monsters all by yourself...you COULD die...I know you want an exciting life and everything you want...so why not just stop this foolish behavior and join us...? I know that every now and then you want people to suffer...isn't it satisfying? Hehehe..." Ivy's dead voice was so mind-tricky that it was actually starting to work...

Katsuo's heart was beating faster and faster...Ivy starting wrapping her hands all around her body in a creepy fashion to 'comfort' her...Katsuo's body was starting to feel colder...even though her heart rate was sped up...her eyes getting more and more lifeless every second...

Ivy started to reach towards Katsuo's lower thigh...she tried reaching for her Soul Compact...and said "So...what do you say? Give up being a Precure..?"

"LET GO OF HER~GAO!" Leo yelled out as he pounced at Ivy's face, and scratched it with his sharp claws. He used up all the energy he could to attack her and then fell the ground; unable to move anymore, panting.

"AHHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! HOW DARE YOU SCRATCH IT YOU STUPID WORTHLESS CREATURE?!" Ivy was furious and upset. Her left cheek had three lines across and was bleeding. She let go of Katsuo to let her fall on her knees.

Ivy pulled out her favorite mirror to look at her face. "My gorgeous face...ruined...by that stupid fairy...its not...fair..." Ivy was really upset and made whimpering noises like a crybaby, she was really narcissistic and careful about her looks.

"You...I will murder you for this..." Ivy was furious, her eyes glowed again and stared down at Leo. She grabbed him with both Hands.

Katsuo's Rune Ring flashed, and she immediately awoken "Huh?!...LEO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET GO OF HIM!" Katsuo immediately notices and sensed Leo being in danger she ran over quickly to Ivy trying to break her grasp of Leo.

"LET...HIM...GO!" She shouted out struggling to free Leo.

"GRR FINE YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" Ivy yelled as she blasted the both of them away with her powers a couple of yards away into a small pond.

Katsuo held Leo in her arms...Leo slowly opened his eyes.

Katsuo's eyes filled with tears. "Thank god your okay..." She said as she hugged him closer.

"K-Katsuo...~gao" he replied making himself more comfortable in her embrace.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, NOT ONLY DID YOU GET IN THE WAY ONCE AGAIN, BUT YOU ALSO RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! THAT'S IT NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY"

"_Dark elements I call forth...Combine, Brew and Corrupt into a Negative Soul. I SUMMON THY, **BAISHU**_" Ivy chanted as she pulled out a leaf badge with purple siamese eyes.

She threw the badge at a tree, a dark aura formed around it and it turned into a monster.

"BAISHUUU!" The tree yelled. Ivy stood on one of the branches to watch.

"...I've had enough of this too...all this fighting...hatred... I'm just done. You interfered with something so beautiful. You tried manipulating me. And you hurt my precious partner...absolutely unforgivable..." Katsuo stated as she stood up with her fist tightened.

"Leo step back...I'm not gonna run away anymore...I know this is all still scary to me but I can't help that...scared or not, I will not allow you to hurt anyone anymore...I...I WILL make everyone look at the positives whether you like it or not..." Katsuo said directing it towards Ivy.

She pulled out her Soul Compact, gave a confident angry look and transformed.

"_~Armor Up~_ **PRECURE! UNLEASH MY SOUL!**"

...

"**The shield of the heart and soul, and Igniter of Peace! _Cure Mediator!_**"

"**With power and energy from my heart, I shall disperse that evil in your soul.**"

"She's...different" Ivy said to herself. Leo was in a bit of shock too, it was as if Mediator was reborn into a new person, as if Katsuo was actually using her own power.

Mediator jumped up in the air towards the monster. The tree monster couldn't really move but it was able to whip its many roots towards her. Katsuo was able to doge them, she went left and right. And even did a leap frog jump off of one, she was getting closer towards the monster; but right after the jump she did, there was already another root heading right for her.

She tapped her Elemental Compass, not spin but tapped."_~Neutral~_ **Precure Mediator Shield!**" Mediator shouted as she summoned a force field.

"She unlocked a new ability! ~gao" Leo shouted in awe.

"What?..How did she get stronger?!" Ivy shouted from anger.

Mediator realized that she couldn't use her same methods as the last Baishu, she needed a more solid idea since the roots are stronger than the vines from the other monster.

She noticed that monster was right next to a big pond, she dove in the pond to initiate her plan that she surprisingly thought of quickly.

Mediator hid in the water, she used her powers to make the water light up so the Baishu wouldn't know where exactly to attack.

"B-BAISHU?!" The monster yelled out of confusion, it didn't know where to attack so it jabbed all of its roots into the water at once.

Mediator sprung out of the water! Ivy and Leo were surprised. She spun her elemental compass "_~Earth, Water~_** Precure freezing affection!**" She froze the pond so the monster couldn't use or move its roots.

"_~Fire~_ **Precure! Blazing Flakes!**" She shouted as she launched little fire flakes towards the tree weakening it.

Mediator spun her elemental compass once again "_~Water, Wood, Earth, Fire~_ **I call forth! All Elements! Combine and Neutralize!...Precure! Neutralizing...MEDIATION!**" Mediator Launched her attack at the monster.

"Crap...I have to get out of her-...What the? Crap this tree is sticky! I'm stuck!" Ivy said pulling her leg trying to escape.

Randomly the Baisho that was attacking Astro and Shoichi got sucked in into the attack and all got purified!

"What is this...warm light?... AGH!" Ivy clenched her heart, and she really pulled her leg hard to escape and teleport.

She teleported off in a distance where she couldn't be seen anymore and started panting and breathing heavily  
"What...what was that power?...I felt as if I was being reborn...grr... I'll be back and make them pay..." She retreated.

"_Meditating~_..." The Baishu cooed, "Peace! Out!~" Mediator said and posed. The eyes were destroyed and the badge zapped into her compact again. "_~Equipment Aquired~_".

Mediator smiled. Then she looked down into the pond she was standing in and saw her reflection. "Whoa...I look like some kind of cool knight...and my hair really is like the girl I dreampt!"

"MEDIATOR!~GAO" Leo pounced at her and hugged her! He was so proud of her and Mediator was just glad that everything was safe for now...

"Wait...what happened to Astro and Shoichi?!" Mediator detransformed and ran over to the area that they were in, she still hid in the bushes and peaked over and saw that they were just sitting next to each other staring in the sky.

The both of them were dirty tired and a bit beat up from fighting those Baisho but they already stopped caring and were just glad that they were both okay. Shoichi kissed Astro and she hugged him back.

"Well everything is fine, the day is saved and those two are safe" Katsuo stated.

"I guess~ gao...but don't those two now know about our situation?"

"Eh, I guess. Who cares *yawns* Let's just worry about later, I'm tired let's just go home." Katsuo carelessly stated as she picked up Leo and started walking home.

("Will she ever change?") Leo thought it himself a bit annoyed at Katsuo, then he smiled and relaxed himself, he had a lot more hope because of Katsuo, as if her positivity rubbed off on him.

_Maybe she is reliable after all..._


End file.
